Yuzu's fever
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuzu has a fever and Yuya decides to take care of her for a bit, only making a terrible mistake.


Yuzu's Fever

A Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V Oneshot

 **Sayuri Lapis: Having the Fruitshipping feels right now, so I wanted to write this and I haven't even written a fic about these two in a while. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V.**

"ACHOOO!" Yuzu sneezed.

"Geez Yuzu, your fever's pretty bad. It's 102 degrees!" Shuzo told her as he read the thermometer. "No way! ACHOO!" Yuzu exclaimed and sneezed again.

"I'll get you some medicine, you'll be ok." Yuzu's father assured her. He walked out of the room, leaving the pink haired girl alone in her bed. Yuzu felt very cold, yet her body was very warm. She pulled the covers toward her and covered her head.

 _It really sucks to be sick._ She thought. Whenever she would swallow her saliva, she would feel a sharp pain in her throat. Not to forget that she also felt very tired and weak, and yet she couldn't go to sleep.

The door to her bedroom opened and her father came in with a bottle and a small plastic syringe. "I got some medicine." He told her.

Her father poured the medicine into a cup using the plastic syringe and gave her the cup. Yuzu drunk the medicine, _it tastes like spicy bubble gum a little bit._ She thought.

"Now get some rest." Shuzo said. "If you need anything, just call me."

Yuzu nodded and hugged herself under the covers, shivering. She then heard the doorbell rung downstairs. She stood up, not caring if she had messy hair or not. The pink haired girl walked downstairs wobbly and saw her dad at the door with Yuya Sakaki.

"Yuzu, why did you come downstairs? You're sick!" Shuzo said, trying to keep her balance. "I'm sorry. I heard the doorbell ring and I wanted to know who it was." Yuzu apologized.

"Yuzu's sick?" Yuya asked. "Yep, she has a fever of 102 degrees." Shuzo told him.

"Yuya…Stay…Here…" The pink haired girl panted weakly.

"Yuzu, if he stays here with you, he'll catch your germs and he will become sick too." The orange haired man said to her.

"Please." The pinkette begged.

"Fine." Her father sighed. "I have to go out for some things anyway. So take care of her for a bit Yuya."

"I will." Yuya Sakaki said and came into the house and picked up Yuzu. "What are you doing?" Yuzu weakly asked.

"Carrying you to your room." Yuya replied to her as he was going up the stairs.

"Aren't I a little heavy?" She asked.

The tomato shook his head. "Not at all." He arrived to her room and placed her on her bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little bit." Yuzu replied. "Can you make me some soup?"

Yuya nodded and walked out of the room. He walked down to the kitchen and tried to make the soup. In Yuzu's room, Yuzu stared at the ceiling. "Why did I have to get sick?" She moaned. "I wanted to go out and duel."

Sometime later, Yuya came up to her room holding a tray. "I made it. Tell me if it's good or not."

Yuzu took a spoon and tasted it. She then spat it out, splattering Yuya's face. "It tastes awful! Too salty!" She shouted.

"Well, I tried my best to make it." Yuya said in his defense. "MAKE ME ANOTHER ONE!" Yuzu shouted, taking her fan out.

"Yes!" Yuya said and ran out of the room. He then came back half an hour later holding another tray of soup. "I hope it's better this time."

Yuzu took a taste and spat it out. "It tastes too bland this time." She told him.

"Then is there anything else you want besides soup?" He asked her, sounding irritated. Yuzu thought for a moment. "There's nothing else I want. I want to rest now." She told him. "Ok, I'll leave you alone for a little bit." Yuya said and left her room. He sighed after closing the door behind him. "What should I do now?" He asked himself.

Later, he was sitting on the couch pigging out on crackers and watching TV. "I think I should check up on Yuzu right now to see how she's feeling right now." He told himself.

Yuya walked upstairs and opened her door. He saw Yuzu sleeping in her bed. _Aww…She looks cute sleeping like that._ He thought.

The tomato head looked around the room to make sure no one was looking. After doing that, he looked at Yuzu's face, but more importantly, her lips. _Her lips look so hot, they're just too tempting to kiss._ He thought.

He lowered his face onto hers. _I have to do it soon before her dad comes, or in the worst case, she wakes up._

Yuya put his lips on top of hers and kissed her softly at first. _Since she's not awake yet, I can go deeper._ The tomato head thought.

He deepened the kiss a bit by kissing her harder. Yuzu then opened her eyes and Yuya parted from her lips, looking shocked. "You idiot…" She growled.

"Yuzu, I can explain!" Yuya cried frantically.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT COLDS CAN SPREAD FROM KISSING!" She yelled, taking her fan out. "Yuzu, don't hit me with that fan, please, just anything but that!" He cried.

"I'm not gonna listen to your pleas tomato boy." The pink haired girl stood up and walked over him. She hit him really hard on the head with her fan 10 times.

"I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOP!" Yuya cried. The door from downstairs then opened and Yuzu put her fan away quickly.

Her dad opened the door and saw his daughter put a fake smile on while Yuya had 2 major bumps on his head. "Yuzu, are you feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am feeling so much better." Yuzu answered him.

"Yuya, great job on taking care of her. Thanks to you, now she's all better." Shuzo told him. "You're welcome." Yuya replied through gritted teeth. "Now if you excuse me, I have to leave now."

He walked out of her room and out of her house. "She didn't have to hit me so hard." He coughed.

Yuzu stared out of her window, with her face really red. _Why did that idiot kiss me?_ She thought. _Oh well, that doesn't matter, I'm feeling better now so I can duel._

 _The next day…_

"Hey Mrs. Sakaki, is Yuya there?" Yuzu asked, standing in front of Yuya's house. "Yes, but unfortunately, he has a high fever. I don't know where he even caught it from." Yoko replied.

Yuzu had to restrain herself from telling her that Yuya caught it from her, but then thought of something different.

"Can I see him?" The pink haired girl asked. "I guess you can." The blond woman said. Yuzu walked inside the house and saw Yuya sitting on the couch wearing his pajamas and covered in a blanket.

"Mrs. Sakaki, since you are so busy with other things, can I take care of him for the day?" Yuzu sweetly asked. "Of course you can, since you are his friend." Yoko answered, rubbing her head softly. "If you need anything, I'll be out in the backyard. Toodles!" She winked and walked away.

As soon as she was out of her sight, she smirked at Yuya. "Well, looks like someone's punished for kissing sick people."

"Shut up." Yuya moaned.

"I guess I have no choice." Yuzu sighed, taking out a bottle of medicine. "I'll have to give you the icky medicine so you can get better sooner."

Yuya's eyes widened as soon as she said that. "Mom..." He started, looking very scared.

"Stop acting like a big baby and take your medicine." Yuzu replied, smiling. "Now open wide." She pushed the spoon forcefully into his mouth.

Yuya screamed in disgust as the medicine slid down his throat. "How was it?" Yuzu asked.

"It tasted awful." Yuya replied.

"Will you kiss me again when I am sick?" She asked.

Yuya shook his head.

Yuzu snickered. "Seems like someone finally has learned their lesson."

The End


End file.
